Fire Breather
by XxA27xX
Summary: Jon Targaryen e Sansa Stark se casam por demanda da Rainha Daenerys. A aliança era clara, e deveria ser mantida. Os dois teriam que fazer e trazer um herdeiro para Winterfell. Uma historia menos politica, focada no relacionamento, casamento, gravidez, parto e criação de um futuro lorde, a chave para uma nova geração de governantes mais humanos.
1. Eu sou dele, e ele é meu

**Capítulo 1 - Eu sou dele, e ele é meu.**

Sansa abriu o olho, e a primeira coisa que notou foi a umidade entre suas pernas, junto com traços de sêmen, agora seco, que escorrera pela suas coxas na noite anterior.

A segunda coisa que notou foi a ausência de seu marido ao seu lado na cama. Jon costumava levantar cedo, antes do sol se levantar no horizonte, para se atrelar em todos os afazeres no qual era responsável, sendo agora ele um homem de sobrenome de grandíssima importância, com linhagem nobre em ambos os lados, e lorde e protetor do Norte.

No dia que Sansa ouviu Ser Davos sobre a proposta da rainha sobre a aliança dela com Jon, seu coração pulou uma batida. Era esperado que Sansa seria posta a esposa novamente, e ela estava, do fundo de sua alma, grata pelo marido imposto. "_Jon é bom. Nobre e gentil. Não espero amor, mas pelo menos terei seu respeito." _

Antes que Jon pudesse se posicionar sobre a proposta, Sansa interrompe com um sonoro "está selado, então", deixando todos na pequena sala boquiabertos, ninguém esperava uma aceitação sem argumentação antes.

Jon nada disse, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

E em duas semanas depois, eles estavam casados. Com direito a um grande banquete, músicos e dançarinos.

Na mesma noite, Jon veemente repetia a esposa que não consumaria o casamento até que ela estivesse preparada

" _ _Sansa, eu... Não vou fazer nada que você não queira... Isso pode esperar. _

__ Me desculpe, meu lorde, mas eu não vejo o por que de lamentar pela minha dor quando não haverá nenhuma. Não sou nenhuma virgem, Jon. Eu não estou com medo." _

_O lorde de Winterfell prendeu a respiração, surpreso pelas palavras. A mulher em sua frente era até poucos meses atras sua irma, e ele a amava tanto. Mas as coisas não eram as mesmas, ele era um Targaryen. Um maldito Targaryen. _

__ Como desejar, minha senhora. _ ele começou a retirar sua tunica, e percebia pelo canto do olho, Sansa se despir do pesado vestido, e de suas roupas de baixo. _

_Nus, iluminados pela luz das velas que perfumavam o ambiente, os dois se olharam. Sansa se permitiu sorrir brevemente e deitou suas costas na cama, abrindo as pernas. Jon suspirou e deitou por cima dela, se acomodando no meio de suas coxas, que exalava um calor mais do que convidativo. _

__ Eu e você lutamos por Winterfell. Eu e você vamos continuar lutando por Winterfell." _ Sansa disse olhando fundo nos olhos de Jon _ E eu e você seremos quem dará continuidade a tudo que lutamos. Ela passou seus braços pelos braços e pelos ombros de Jon, arranhando-os levemente, de uma forma carinhosa. A pele por baixo de suas unhas se arrepiou. _

__ O que está feito, está feito. _ ela abriu mais as pernas e mexeu o quadril, deixando claro que estava pronta para te-lo. _

_Jon se limitou apenas a beija-la. Diferente do beijo dado em frente a Arvore Coração, esse beijo era mais profundo, libertador. Sansa sentia o gosto de vinho, o gosto do alivio de estar casada com alguém que traria segurança para ela e seu povo. _

__ Por favor, Jon! Torne-me sua esposa. Me dê um bebê. _ ela suplicou baixinho, entre os lábios do marido. _

__ Como você quiser, Sansa. Tudo que você quiser... _ seus pensamentos foram nublados pela sensação molhada, morna e apertada da boceta da sua esposa, que o apertava em cada movimento. _

_ Minha senhora? Senhora?

Sansa deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir sua criada.

_Oh, me desculpe senhora! Não foi minha intenção assustar, m'lady.

_ Está tudo bem, eu estava imersa em pensamentos. _ Sansa respondeu. _ Traga-me um banho quente e um vestido. Peça também que tragam meu café da manhã para depois do banho.

_ M'lady, Lorde Jon pediu para que a avisasse que ele gostaria de fazer sua refeição com a senhora em seu solar.

Sansa arqueou a sobrancelha e levantou da cama. Eles geralmente jantavam juntos a noite, mas nunca pela manhã. Cada um ocupado demais com as tarefas lhes dada para passar o dia juntos, Jon não costumava estar no castelo até o anoitecer.

_ Que seja, então, Renee. Mas traga-me meu banho, sim? E, oh. Um belo vestido, aquele de cor creme, com pedrarias azuis.

_ Sim, m'lady _ Sansa sorriu a menina, que saiu do quarto para seus afazeres, e olhou novamente para as coxas marcadas pela semente do marido. Imagens dos beijos, dos toques, dos gemidos de prazer. Sansa sentia o estomago apertar em excitação.

Depois de banhada e vestida, Sansa teve seus cabelos penteados e perfumados, e depois trançados em uma comprida trança. Minutos depois, ela estava na porta do solar do marido, sua criada a deixou na porta e se retirou assim que foi ouvido um "entre" do outro lado da porta.

Sansa adentrou o solar e percebeu o marido sentado em uma poltrona felpuda perto do fogo. Um largo sorriso se abriu quando ele a viu.

_ Você está deslumbrante essa manha, Sansa. _ Jon elogiou, levantando e indo em direção a esposa, pegando em suas mãos.

Sansa sabia que quando casou com Jon, que seria diferente de todos seus outros casamentos. Mas ela nunca imaginou como seria natural estar na presença de seu marido e de ser livre ao lado dele.

Sansa não tinha pedido por amor. Mas havia recebido de qualquer maneira.


	2. Lua

**Capítulo 2 - Lua.**

Sentada em seu solar, com o sol já se posto, deixando o céu em roxo e laranja dançantes que se extinguiam no horizonte, Sansa tomava uma xícara de chá de limão com mel, tentando acalmar o estomago. Tinha acordado com torturas e falta de apetite.

Ela bebericava o liquido quente com prazer, o gosto era bom, lembrava-a dos tempos de infância quando sua mãe curava suas enfermidades com chás e afeto. "_Ela está morta agora, sua garota estúpida. Sua mãe se foi. "_

Suspirando pesadamente ela levantou do batente da janela onde estava sentada e colocou a xícara de porcelana na mesa poucos metros de onde estava sentada. Seu longo vestido cinza se arrasava pelo chão enquanto caminhava. E antes que pudesse fazer alguma outra coisa, seu marido adentrou no solar apos uma leve batida na pesada porta de madeira.

_ Querida? Me falaram que acordou indisposta essa manhã _ Jon se aproximou, dando um beijo longo na testa da esposa. Ele havia saído antes do sol nascer e só havia retornado a poucos minutos, ao anoitecer.

_ Nada demais... _ ela apontou para a xicara em sua mesinha _ Já tomei providencias. _ ela riu suavemente.

_ Eu vim direto da cavalgada para cá, para ter certeza que estava bem. E eu preciso de um banho _ Jon torceu o nariz e deu uma risada _ Jantaremos juntos aqui quando eu voltar, está bem?

_ Claro, vá para seu banho. Você está cheirando a cavalos _ agora, os dois riam.

Jon não conseguia acreditar na felicidade da vida domestica que tinha encontrado com Sansa. "_Será que com Ygritte eu teria a mesma coisa? O mesmo sentimento?Ygritte se recusaria a vestir saias pesadas e compridas como Sansa." _ Ele afastou os pensamentos com um suspiro e beijou novamente a testa de sua esposa antes de sair do solar em direção ao seu quarto, onde uma quente banheira o esperava.

Já Sansa, no qual o estomago estava retorcido agora pelo cheiro de estábulos que veio das vestes de Jon, não se sentia com a menor vontade de jantar. Resolveu sentar-se novamente no batente da janela, retornou a xícara em suas mãos e bebericou o chá agora gelado.

A lua lá fora estava cheia, agora aparecia brilhante e enorme no escuro céu de Westeros. O reflexo da lua batia no liquido da xícara e ela deixou seus pensamentos divagarem. A lua era tão linda, tão brilhante, de uma beleza espetacular.

Lua.

Lua.

Foi então que percebeu que seu sangue de lua ainda não havia descido. "_Quando eu deveria ter sangrado?" _ela pensava consigo mesma.

Em uma onda só, a realização tomou conta dela.

"_Sua garota estupida! Você está gravida!" _

_S_uas mãos agora tremiam, ela tinha duvidas, medos, muitas mulheres morriam em trabalho de parto. A vida delas pela de seus filhos.

_"A mãe de Tyrion havia passado por isso."_

O pensamento de Tyrion e seu casamento tomou conta de sua mente como um sonho, e se fosse ela a ter um bebê no qual ela não conseguiria escapar no final? E se eles tivessem consumado o casamento? Seria o seu destino igual a de Joanna Lannister?

Mas aquele não era o filho de Tyrion Lannister. Era o de Jon _Snow, _mesmo ele agora sendo o principe Targaryen.

A criança haveria de vir saudável.

Ela não percebeu por quanto tempo ficou imersa em pensamentos, mas Jon já havia retornado ao quarto, vestido e perfumado. A barba e cabelo penteados.

_ Parece que a minha senhora gosta da lua que vê _ ele riu, percebendo a esposa olhando fixamente para a lua amarela e cheia lá fora.

Sansa sorriu e virou o rosto para ele, olhando nos seus olhos escuros.

_ Gostarei mais ainda da lua que verei daqui vários meses. _ sua mão desceu a sua barriga, lisa, sem nenhum indicio de que ali havia um ser crescendo. Por suas contas, seu sangue estava atrasado em três semanas.

Jon a olhou com confusão, seus olhos escuros nublados pela duvida.

_ Sansa? _ ele indagou.

_ A lua mais bonita sera aquela que trará nosso filho aos nossos braços, Jon. E ela não demorará a chegar.

Os dois sorriram largamente um para o outro, antes de se beijarem e se abraçarem, como um sentimento entre eles que só poderia ser descrito por amor


	3. Movimento

**Capítulo 3 - Movimento.**

Sansa dispensou a aia e continuou o gelado caminho até a Árvore coração.

O lago que embelezava a paisagem continuava do jeito que Sansa lembrava. Estivera imutável durante toda a Guerra dos Cinco reis e depois disso, não importava quão gelado fora o inverno ou quão agradável havia sido o verão, o lago no meio dos sagrados represeiros continuava.

Ela lembrava de ver os garotos, Robb, Jonh e Theon brincando de espadas de madeira perigosamente perto da beirada do lago, o que fazia que a pequena Sansa sempre cruzasse seus braços, e resmungasse que seu pai não iria gostar de tirar ninguém de dentro do lago sagrado. Robb era o primeiro a mostrar a língua.

Ela também havia estado ali para rezar com a sua mãe, na véspera de sua partida para a Fortaleza Vermelha, como prometida de Joffrey. "_Ugh" _. Ela se lembrava de como sua mãe, mesmo estrangeira para aqueles deuses, havia pedido por uma viagem segura a sua família, por proteção a suas meninas e pelo marido. Sansa nunca rezaria com sua mãe novamente.

Outra vez que esteve na frente da Árvore Coração foi como noiva. Os olhos e dentes afiados de Ramsay Bolton brilhavam como de um animal sedento por sede, o que ele realmente era. Uma aberração. Um erro dos deuses.

Mas mesmo assim, Ramsay e ela se casaram. E no antigo quarto de Robb, sob os cobertores de pelo de seus antepassados, Ramsay a estuprara e seu casamento estava selado. Sansa pensava que depois de Porto Real, com Joffrey e Cersei sempre a torturando e humilhando, machucando-a com atos e palavras, que ela conhecia o suficiente da maldade humana. Mas ela estava _errada_.

_"Ramsay a socava com tanta força nas costelas que Sansa jurava que via estrelas. _

__ Eu gosto das marcas roxas, vermelhas, lilás, verdes que ficam no seu corpo depois que eu lhe uso, minha senhora. _ ele deu mais um soco, dessa vez perto de sua cintura. Sansa Stark gritou. Ramsay Bolton deu uma gargalhada de prazer. _ Voce é como uma linda pintura. Só para mim. Um verdadeiro presente para o Lorde do Norte!" _

Ela passou por ali brevemente, enquanto corria pela sua vida. Theon e ela corriam como se suas pernas fossem invencíveis. A neve tinha abafado a queda, mas seus corpos ainda doiam e Theon mancava.

Sansa enquanto corria, sentia um liquido quente e viscoso correr entre as pernas. _Sangue_. Ela olhou para o chão enquanto corria e percebeu a trilha de sangue que estava deixando para trás. _Muito sangue_.

A adrenalina bombeava seu coração tão rápido que ela o sentia nas orelhas. Sansa olhou para a Arvore Coração e agradeceu mentalmente a chance e pediu perdão pelas incontáveis vezes que havia desejado que acontecesse isso. Ela estava fugindo. Estava mais livre do que estava meia hora atrás. Ainda corria quando começou a sentir dores absurdas em suas costas e ventre. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Estava feito. Os deuses escutaram e lhe deram o que ela queria. _Mas foi voce que se jogou da torre._

Ramsay não seria parte dela nunca mais.

Sansa chacoalhou os pensamentos da sua cabeça e sentou-se nas enormes raízes dos represeiros, suspirando pesadamente. Tantas coisas, tantas memórias. Tanta luta, tanta morte. Sansa havia morrido uma centena de vezes.

A neve começava a cair mais pesada, e então, ela decidiu voltar a segurança e ao calor do castelo.

No pátio, John treinava homens jovens para futuros torneios e lutas. Ele era firme, porém gentil e caridoso.

Sansa amava ver o jeito que John se movimentava, seu corpo definido por baixo de peças de couro fervido, ainda sim era tão ágil e rápido. Quase uma dança violenta, ao som do tintilar do metal contra o outro.

Mas, no meio de toda a ação, enquanto olhava o marido treinar no pátio em cima da sua marquize, um outro movimento chamou sua atenção. Era quase imperceptível, como se fossem bolhas de sabão em sua barriga. Mas estava lá. Ela sentia e mais ninguém no mundo.

Sansa abriu um enorme sorriso.

E novamente, ela sentiu. Era seu filho se movimentando em seu ventre, ela tinha certeza!

_ Marido! _ Sansa chamou alto, fazendo que John pedisse licença e se retirasse do pátio, subindo as escadas ate Sansa pulando dois degraus de cada vez.

_ Eu estou todo sujo, todo suado, meu amor. Me desculpe, eu devo estar fedendo. _ ele riu ligeiramente, se desculpando.

_ Shhh, shh _ Sansa sorriu de volta e agarrou as mãos do marido e a colocou em sua barriga. _ Sente?

John abriu um sorriso.

_ Está se mexendo, já? _ ele indagou. Sua mão continuou a pressionar o ventre de sua esposa, mas não conseguiu sentir nada.

Sansa arqueou uma sobrancelha e afagou as mãos de John com as suas.

_ Talvez ainda seja muito pequeno para sentir de fora. _ ela deu de ombros. _ Logo estará maior e ai poderá sentir tudo ai de fora.

Os dois trocaram um olhar demorado, ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o ventre de Sansa. Se aproximando lentamente um do outro, os dois trocaram um beijo demorado e gentil.

E nesse momento, John podia jurar por todos os deuses que tinha sentido seu filho se mexer dentro da esposa.


	4. Vermelho

**Capítulo 4 - Vermelho.**

Jon estava sonhando. Ele tinha certeza disso.

Tudo estava vermelho. As folhas nas copas das árvores, o barro sob suas botas. E a mulher que estava em sua frente.

Jon conhecia aquela mulher, ele a amava. _Beijada pelo fogo._

Ele correu para abraca-la, gritando seu nome. Mas quando pode segura-la em em seu abraço, ela se despedaçou como areia, deixando para trás apenas o seu sangue, vermelho e quente, vindo da flechada em seu peito, nas mãos de Jon.

Ele gritou por ela, mas agora era Sansa que olhava para ele. Com os olhos fundos e vermelhos de tanto chorar, com hematomas de várias cores em seu corpo, com suas roupas de baixo manchadas de sangue e sêmen e seus seios arranhados.

Os rostos de Ygritte e Sansa se fundiam e juntas, perguntavam em uníssono, em um grito angustiante:

__ Por quê?_

O sonho muda e agora é ele quem sente o gosto do sangue enquanto cai na neve, esfaqueado pelos irmãos em juramento da Patrulha da Noite. Seu sangue vermelho manchava a neve branca. _"Como eu. De Snow para Targaryen. A branca neve se transforma em um vermelho dragão de três cabeças."_

Então, ele era tomado pelo escuro, e seu sonho se transformava no exato momento que ele respirou pela primeira vez depois de ser ressuscitado por Melisandre.

E era nessa hora que ele acordava. Lutando por ar.

Sansa acordava junto com ele, assustada. Sua barriga era maior agora, e era mais difícil dela se movimentar com rapidez.

_ Amor? _ ela o chamou _ Esta tudo bem! São os pesadelos de novo? _ ela perguntou sentando-se na cama e acendendo a lamparina ao lado da cama.

Sansa sabia dos pesadelos. Ele teve que contar à ela depois de um episódio que ele acordou gritando tão alto que os guardas bateram em sua porta, perguntando se ele precisava de algo.

_ Sim, me desculpe, eu não queria acorda-la, querida. _ Jon suspirou.

_ Não tem problema _ ela esfregou os olhos. _ eu também os tenho. As vezes eu sonho com Ramsay... As vezes com Joffrey... As vezes com os dois.

Jon podia sentir a raiva subindo pelo seu corpo, esquentando seu corpo.

Sansa olhou para baixo e passou as ponta dos dedos pela sua barriga, a acariciando.

Jon podia ver os seios e os mamilos dela marcados pelo tecido, assim como suas coxas. Seu pau enrijeceu de baixo de sua tunica.

Ele não hesitou em beija-la. Sansa não resistiu e permitiu que ele se colocasse por cima dela com cuidado. Sansa amava fazer amor com Jon. Seu primeiro orgasmo lhe trouxe uma sensação de felicidade tão intensa que ela podia sentir seu corpo transcender. _Como magia. _

Sua esposa gemeu deliciosamente quando ele a penetrou. Ambos gemiam e arfavam.

Suor, súplicas, mordidas e beijos.

Sansa desceu sua mão até seu clítoris e massageou vigorosamente, rebolando seu quadril contra o dele. Seu corpo chegou ao orgasmo, como uma gigante onda, atingindo seu pico e se esvaindo em milhões de pedacinhos de calmaria. Jon não demorou muito para gozar depois disso.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e trocaram um beijo carinhoso. Sansa trocou de posição e deitou a cabeça no peito do seu marido, ouvindo o coração dele bater freneticamente de baixo de sua pele. Ela agradecia todos os dias por seu coração bater novamente.

Ela murmurou.

_ Bom descanso, meu amor.

Minutos depois sua respiração era profunda e ela dormia.

Jon beijou sua cabeça várias vezes, sentindo o cheiro dos óleos essenciais de rosa que com suor, e se esticou para apagar a lamparina.

Olhando uma ultima vez pelo quarto, a bandeira preta no canto do cômodo chamou sua atenção. O vermelho dragão de três cabeças parecia sorrir para ele.


	5. Proposta

**Capítulo 5 – Proposta**

O sigil do dragão vermelho já estava quebrado quando Sansa entrou na sala. O vermelho da cera chamou atenção de seus olhos e ela imediatamente reconheceu a remetente da carta.

A Rainha Targaryen;

Daenerys

Depois seus olhos se moveram para os punhos cerrados de Jon sob a mesa. Ghost ao seu lado, assim como Ser Barristan.

_ O que houve? _ ela perguntou se aproximando da mesa.

Jon olhou para ela e respondeu em um suspiro.

_ Fui convidado para uma reunião importante em Pedra do Dragão. A Rainha Daenerys quer se encontrar comigo.

Comigo.

Sansa respirou fundo, tentando ignorar a raiva que subia seu peito.

_ O que pode ser tão importante depois de todos os acordos entre vocês selados?

"O minha doce Sansa. Se você soubesse os acordos selados aquele dia... Jon ainda podia ouvir Daenerys gemendo por baixo de seu corpo enquanto ela sussurava doces nadas contra seu ouvido"

Mas Jon voltará para Winterfell com os bolsos cheios de obsidiana e um acordo selado com a Rainha que Westeros não seria independente, mas que os Starks teriam controle e posse das terras do norte.

E Sansa... Sansa o esperava com toda a posse e educação de uma lady, mas Jon sabia o quanto ela sentia sua falta. E ele a dela. Seus olhos azuis cheios de duvidas e magoas.

_ Você fodeu com a Rainha. _ Sansa tinha um tom frio. Eles estavam sozinhos em seu solar, e Sansa tinha tido nada enquanto terminava os últimos pontos de sua costura.

Jon olhou para ela e não conseguiu mentir. Nem contar a verdade. Mas Sansa sabia.

Sem nenhuma outra palavra Sansa levantou de sua cadeira e saiu do solar.

Jon nunca conseguiria o perdoar por machucar Sansa dessa maneira... E essa nova reunião com a Rainha trazia borboletas em seu estomago. Na carta, Daenerys citava uma proposta de casamento.

No dia de sua viagem, todos estavam a postos. Sansa estava lá também para desejar uma boa sorte na viagem a todos os galantes cavalheiros que iriam junto com Jon na caravana. Quando chegou a vez de Jon, Sansa limitou-se a sorrir e responder:

_ Espero que faça uma boa viagem, meu lorde.

"Meu lorde, o diabo, Sansa! Sou eu, eu! Jon! O seu..."

_ Eu agradeço, Sansa... _ ele se aproximou e abraçou Sansa o mais apertado possível. Ele jamais permitiria quebrar seu coração. Mesmo que isso significasse dizer não a Rainha de Westeros.

Durante seus dias de viagem, tudo que Jon conseguia pensar era de como era estupidamente amaldiçoado por ter Sansa ao seu lado, querendo sua companhia, querendo seu amor.

Jon e Sansa eram primos. Foram criados como irmãos distantes. Mas Daenerys era sua tia, e nem por isso ele tinha pensado duas vezes antes de despi-la e toma-la ali mesmo.

Porém tudo tinha mudado.

Sansa e Jon ocupavam lugares que caminhavam lado a lado. E as vezes ele tinha certeza que quando olhavam seus reflexos no lago do represeiro, podiam ver Ned Stark e Lady Caitlyn, de novo em Winterfell.

Isso trazia uma sensação de alivio e de paz que Jon sempre sonhará.

Se sentir pertencente à Winterfell era tudo que ele sempre quisera. E se Jon falasse que Sansa não instigava sua imaginação e seus desejos, ele estaria mentindo.

Sansa era linda. Extremamente bonita com seus longos cabelos beijados pelo fogo, com os olhos azuis. Sansa era até mais alta que ele, o que fazia se sentir impotente quando ela o pedia qualquer coisa quando mordia os lábios.

Quando Jon chegou no escuro hall de Pedra do Dragão, Daenerys já estava a postos.

Depois dos devidos cumprimentos e jantares, Daenerys e seus conselheiros começaram a falar:

_ Você deve estar se perguntando o por que da invitação, ainda mais com um tema tão...intimo.

_ Aye, minha Rainha _ Jon respondeu simplesmente.

_ Muito bem. Estamos aqui para um contrato de casamento, Jon. _ ela continuou. Jon engoliu em seco._ Uma rainha não deve permanecer sem se casar. E nem o principe herdeiro. _ Agora ele podia sentir seu coração bater tão forte que ele sabia que todos na mesa podiam ouvir.

_ Por isso, proponho um matrimonio entre eu e Aegon...

Seus pensamentos estavam rápidos demais para que ele processasse-os corretamente.

_ ... E entre você e Sansa Stark, para finalizarmos nossa aliança com a herdeira do norte.

Jon soltou a respiração que não tinha percebido que estava prendendo.

_ Sim, sua Graça _ foi tudo que ele conseguiu responder.

_ Nenhuma objeção? _ Tyrion perguntou olhando para Jon. Ele sabia do que se tratava esse olhar. Sansa.

_ Qualquer objeção feita pela Lady Stark será levada em consideração _ Tyrion continuou.

_ Eu tenho certeza que sim. _ as palavras saiam de sua boca, mas ele nem sabia por que.

_ Ótimo! Dado as finalização, devemos ir preparando os detalhes para seu matrimonio, sobrinho. _ Aegon disse do outro lado da mesa com um sorriso falso.

"Eles todos esperavam que eu me desesperasse e quisesse Daenerys como esposa."

Mas tudo que ele podia sentir batendo tão forte quanto seu coração era o nome dele e de Sansa juntos, lado a lado. Como um só.


	6. Pronuncia

**Capítulo 6 - Pronuncia.**

Estava frio aquela noite, ela percebeu.

Não que Winterfell fosse um dia _quente_, mas naquela noite, os flocos de neve caiam mais pesados, o vento estava mais gelado, e ela o sentia cortar o rosto enquanto sentava na janela de seu solar, com as janelas abertas, olhando em direção ao horizonte de Winterfell. Onde ela agora podia ver homens se aproximando em cavalos escuros.

_" Sansa_

_Eu e os outros homens nortenhos estamos a caminho de Winterfell e devemos estar em casa em uma quinzena. Se não, menos. _

_Fique segura, _

_Jon" _

Era tudo que recebera. Nenhuma outra informação.

Mas ele estava voltando para casa, o que por si já era um bom sinal. Jon não saberia o que é ser um prisioneiro na Fortaleza Vermelha ou em Pedra do Dragão. Sansa faria certeza que isso jamais aconteceria enquanto ela viver.

_ Minha senhora? _ Brienne chamou da porta. _ Estão chegando.

Sansa se levantou e foi em direção a Brienne, suas bochechas vermelhas do vento.

Quando foram para o pátio, os portões já estavam abertos e alguns homens já estavam desmontando de sua sela. Seus olhos azuis vasculharam entre os homens de cabelos escuros, até que finalmente encontrou.

Jon parecia cansado, com frio. Todos eles pareciam, honestamente.

Assim, que seus olhares se cruzaram, Jon cruzou o pátio e abraçou Sansa, sentindo seu cheiro de roupa limpa.

_ Senti sua falta _ foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer entre o abraço.

E era verdade. Cuidar de Winterfell por si não era a parte mais difícil, por mais que fosse a mais trabalhosa e cansativa. Sansa tinha que estar certa que tudo que tinham seria o suficiente para todos comerem e vestirem durante o inverno, não importando quanto tempo durasse. A parte que mais lhe afligia era a solidão.

Arya havia saído tão rápido quanto havia chegado. _"Eu tenho lugares a conhecer"_ , foi a resposta da viagem. Mas o fato que Gendry havia ido com ela, dizia a Sansa que talvez Arya não estivesse realmente indo para o outro lado do mundo novamente, e isso trazia um certo tipo de alivio.

Bran, ou o que sobrara de Bran que ainda não tinha sido substituído pelo Corvo de Três Olhos - se é que havia alguma parte - preferia ficar à sombra da Árvore Coração, no meio da neve, sentado em sua cadeira. Mas segundo Bran, ele agora podia _voar._

Horas depois, quando estavam de banho tomado e com roupas novas, um jantar foi servido aos viajantes. Jon e Sansa sentavam na mesa principal, nas cadeiras designadas para o Lorde e Lady de Winterfell, papel esse que agora eram seus.

Jon estava com tanta fome, que Sansa preferiu esperar até que ele terminasse seu segundo prato antes de perguntar mais detalhes da viagem. Ele parecia evitar seus olhos sempre que ela perguntava o que Daenerys queria.

_ Bem, e como foi? _ ela tentou.

_ Sansa... Depois, aye?

Jon ofereceu um sorriso cansado. Ela aceitou. Se encolhendo na cadeira, Sansa terminou sua refeição e esperou que Jon se levantasse da mesa para também se levantar e segui-lo.

Os dois foram até a sala onde se reuniam para as estratégias de defesa de guerra. O estomago de Sansa revirou. _Guerra?_

A lareira estava acessa e o quarto estava quente. Mas Sansa não se lembrava de ter pedido a ninguém parar preparar o cômodo.

_ Pedi a Sam que preparasse tudo... com o aquecimento e os papéis...

_ Jon. _ ela tentou interromper, cansada de esperar.

_ Sansa _ ele rebateu, e em um só folego falou _ Daenerys me chamou até ela para fazer uma proposta. _ ele esperou alguma reação, mas Sansa apenas endireitou as costas, rígida. _ Uma proposta de casamento.

A boca de Sansa se abriu e fechou, como se tivesse tentado pensar em algo para falar.

_ Ela quer um casamento para assegurar o norte. _ os olhos escuros de Jon Snow eram cautelosos enquanto estudavam os azuis Tully. _ Um casamento entre eu e você.

Sansa jurava que poderia se jogar da janela naquele segundo. Casamento? Pior! Um casamento político!

Jon não a amava! Ela sabia! Não do jeito que Sansa havia começado a amar... E tudo que ela não aceitaria novamente era ser colocada como uma peça em um jogo onde ela não tinha a intenção de jogar.

_ Sansa, eu sei que... Não é isso que você quer, e eu entendo. Mas saiba que eu nunca.. machucaria você... Eu... Eu pensei muito todo o caminho até aqui.

Jon se sentou e olhou para a lareira, seus olhos cansados faziam ele parecer muito mais com Eddard Stark no que qualquer filho legitimo.

_ Se esse for o melhor caminho para a paz. Por que não toma-lo? _ Jon indagou.

Com um forte suspiro, Sansa se sentou ao seu lado.

Ela não podia imaginar outra guerra, outra rebelião, o cheiro de pessoas mortas aos montes.

_ Se nos casarmos... O norte estará seguro?

Jon assentiu. Daenerys o prometera que sim.

_ Então. _ Sansa respirou fundo. _ Diga a ela que concordo.


	7. Desejos

Capítulo 7 - Desejos.

Sansa se esticou na cama, esticando os braços acima da cabeça. A barriga pesava em suas costas e seus seios estavam tão pesados de leite que agora vazavam durante a noite.

Coçando os olhos, ela se levantou. Jon já havia se levantado e saído do quarto.

Sansa Stark estava prestes a dar a luz. Com o ventre inchado pelo poder da vida que se mexia dentro dela; Sansa nunca imaginara tamanha força dentro de si. Com seu tempo quase chegando todos em Winterfell aguardavam e cochichavam sobre o dia que nasceria o herdeiro de Winterfell alguns juravam que ela um menino. "_Pelo formato da barriga, oras! Olha como o bebê está alto, isso é menino!"_. Já outros estavam convictos que seria uma menina, a perfeita herdeira de Winterfell, bela como a mãe e forte como o pai.De qualquer maneira, Sansa e Jon apenas queriam um bebê saudável, no final das contas, era apenas isso que precisavam. Homens e mulheres fortes que um dia seriam lordes e reis, senhoras e rainhas.

Depois do café, a Senhora de Winterfell resolveu que atenderia aos pedidos do dia e escutaria a todos, mas que depois disso, nada mais! Enquanto ela ouvia e ouvia e ouvia, Sansa só pensava em quanto gostaria de tirar os sapatos, no quão _apertados _pareciam. A criança em seu ventre se mexia, dando-lhe cutucões que as vezes a machucava. Seu Meister havia lhe dado um livro para ler, um livro pequeno e mal ilustrado sobre o mistério da gestação, e sobre como afetava as mulheres com dores nas costas e enjoos. Inchaços e cansaço.

Sansa bufou, voltando a realidade.

_ Muito obrigada, Ser. Deixo minha palavra que suas queixas serão levadas em consideração.

Levantando da cadeira, arrumada com travesseiros para seu conforto, Sansa sorriu e lançou uma leve cortesia. Todos na sala se levantaram e abaixaram suas cabeças em respeito à ela enquanto ia em direção a saída acompanhada de Brienne.

_ Brienne, encontre Jon e peça para ele me encontrar no solar... E peça por toalhas quentes também, minhas costas doem.

Olhando com certa desconfiança, Brienne apenas se curvou e seguiu em direção ao pátio. Sansa foi ao solar escortada por dois guardas para sua segurança e os dispensou quando chegou ao solar.

Deitando em um dos tapetes, repletos de almofadas e travesseiros, Sansa se permitiu fechar os olhos e apenas sentir.

Suas costas doíam como um onda quente, e não havia posição ou almofada nesse reino que conseguiu lhe ajudar durante toda manhã.

Quando a próxima onda veio Sansa entendeu tudo. Eram essas as ondas que tanto lhe falavam... Mas... Seria mesmo?

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ela sussurrou uma prece, pedindo para os novos e velhos deuses lhe dessem força, que sua _mãe_ lhe trouxesse conforto, para que sua hora fosse rápida e tranquila. Que o bebê que carregava viesse bem. E que ela também, ficasse bem.

Jon entrou no solar sorrindo, ele tinha as toalhas em uma cesta que trazia nas mãos.

_ Trouxe para você amor. _ ele anunciou enquanto adentrava o quarto, indo em direção a ela.

_ Que bom. _ ela sorriu. _ Mas... avise que precisaremos de mais. E de um Meister também.

Os olhos arregalados de Jon quase a fizeram rir.

_ É hora? _ ele perguntou exasperado.

Sentindo mais uma onda percorrer o seu corpo com força, ela apenas consentiu.

_ Chegou a hora, querido.


End file.
